


Lucifer's Lie [ART]

by howl_at_that_moon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howl_at_that_moon/pseuds/howl_at_that_moon
Summary: There's a reason that Sam has become so intrigued with his tormentor





	Lucifer's Lie [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VyperDD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyperDD/gifts).



> I did this for spnspringfling 2017 over at LJ. It was for LJ user vyperdd


End file.
